bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kieronrob
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yammy Llargo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 03:48, 9 April 2011 Shō Article Edits Hi, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on . Please note that your edit to the Shō article has been undone as you did not cite a source for its use. As set out in the Manual of Style, all information added to the articles must be referenced or it will not be allowed to remain on the article. If you wish your edit to remain then you will need to reference what episode/chapter it was used by Shunsui in. And if you are thinking of his fight with Yasutora Sado, then there is no proof that it was Shō. It might well have been, but since we cannot prove it, it is speculation and thus cannot be added to the article. Hope that clears things up. Regards, 12:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I see you are adding to the list on Shakkahō without referencing it. Again, if you do not cite a source it will not be allowed to remain on the article. To add a reference, just add Bleach manga; Chapter 123, pages 5-6 if the source is the manga or Bleach anime; Episode 49 for something from the anime. If you do not reference it, nobody can verify that it is accurate and it will be removed as a result. 19:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what else to tell you. Yyp has already told you to reference information you add to pages, and has even instructed you as to how to add references. Bottom line is you either add the reference to what you're trying to add or it will be deleted. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I will tell you of this one last time. If you do not reference what you add, your edits will not stay on pages. You are trying to add information from episode 319 under a reference to episode 317.-- ::This is an act of vandalism, do not do it again.-- Edits I have already reverted your edits to Momo's page 3 times and I will continue to do so as long as you are trying to add grammatically incorrect information in there. The chapter says organ regeneration, not an organ regeneration. Multiple organs were damaged when she was stabbed, an implies singular. If you try to add that again, you will be blocked from editing.-- Warning number two. Do not do it again.-- Episode Pages If you are going to edit episode pages, do it right or it will be reverted. Link the characters in order of appearance, don't add the mass of text that you added to the powers and techniques and follow all policies.-- Ichigo's Group There is no page for Ichigo's group nor is it a valid affiliation so please stop adding it to articles. When your edit is undone, do not just redo it. If you feel your edit was wrongly undone, leave a message for the person who undid it on their talk page.-- This makes warning number two. Do it again and your account will be blocked from editing.-- Spellings When you're editing articles, there's no excuse not to be spelling the character names correctly!! Repeatedly I've had to go into articles you've edited and fix your mistakes!! Uryū is spelt "Uryū", not "Uryu", there are tags at the top of the text editing page to add this (ū') letter so there is no excuse not to be using the correct spelling!! If this continues I will begin reverting any edits you make that refuse to have the correct spelling in articles!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia]] (Chat) 05:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Wording Per the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style, you need to use in universe wording in articles or it will be undone.-- Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy Why were you editing this User's page?? That's against our rules!! Talk Page/Forum use Hi! I moved your talk page edit on Hidetomo's talk page because it should be in a forum rather than a talk page. Just so you know. Just to let you know... that user who's page you recently messaged regarding chapter reviews... ya he's no longer here. he kinda left the wiki, slamming the door behind him. also with a few harsh remarks. we most likely wont be seeing much of him anymore. thought I'd let you know Uraharattack (talk) 00:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Unreferenced Information Talk Page Use Hello, I warned you some time earlier that talk pages are only to be used to discuss article maintenance, please post all other material related to the article in the forums. Referencing Information The information you added to the articles do not have references, and therefore have been removed. This also appears to not be the only case in which this has been an issue. Please do not continue this. Unfortunately, I do not know how to reference articles. --Kieronrob (talk) 08:16, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :This blog by SunXia should be able to help you with referencing.